ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Delete (Scorpium Ultra)
is the main antagonist in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil and the husband of Dark Miasma. Being the eighth oldest and first evil Scorpium Ultra, Delete ruled the Hellish Dimensional and was the leader of his followers. He wields Minus Drain Energy, focused on diminishing lifeforce energies and calling himself Mr Delete. History Past Upon arriving at Hellish Dimensional and having restructured the sub-dimension, making the place favorable for future members of his kind. A lonely Delete fell in love when Dark Miasma arrived, the couple becomes married through a ritual while familiarising himself with his powers and attempted escaping their confinement. Delete entrusted the grooming of Dark Chaos and Dark Gale into nurtured warriors as his followers and earning the title Lifeforce Drainer. Scorpium Ultra: Rises of Good and Bad Delete’s desires of causing calamity were achieved when Virus and Breaker created an escape pathway. Delete dealt with Orb and Zero while his followers and Miasma went to Earth. With a human form after devising plans of conquering the planet, Delete went to America and creating the Chaos Dimension which eventually caused a panic. An amused him was confronted by Cure. Both Ultras’ battle was dragged to Alaska countryside and a Hawallian volcano in their Ultimate Forms. When Delete become distracted with digitizing the planet, Cure took the chance and sending Delete inside the volcano. The evil Ultra was destroyed with Cure’s Curium Sun-Stream and due to unpredictable pressures. Personality Known for being sadistic, Delete enjoys interacting with his foes and having a sporty fighting style while preferring to complete tasks quickly. Delete has cunning desires to achieve his hunger for destruction, earning respect from his subordinates and the affectionate love from Miasma. He showed an intense jealously to those good ones of his kind, especially Cure. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Willpower *'Grip Strength': 65, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 130, 000 tonnes *'Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Latent Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Jumping Height': 670 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Pressure': Unable to cope with great pressures. *'Weaknesses': Delete's power depends on the presence of negative emotions and the variable factor affecting it. Body Features *'Dark Fins': Delete's bracer weapon on his both hands, closely resembling a shark fin. *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, which glows darker blue with more presence of minus energies, symbolizes his increasing power. It turns red in Drainage Mode. *'D Tector': A "D shaped" protector on his chest, the sturdiest part of his body. *'Eyes': Delete has inverted circular eyes that glow indigo. *'Inner Organ': A diamond-shaped gem on his forehead, serving as energy collector. *'Drain Orbium': As Drainage Form, dark red crystals are seen protruding from his back which now stores his inner energies. *'Ultra Armor': Delete's armor is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Known as Black Man in human form, Mr Delete wears a dark suit with a hood like a jacket that covers his face. Forms : A more powerful form of minus energy that allows Delete to drain the lifeforce from others and digitizing others into data. He could channel the energy in human form as well. **'Chaos Dimension': Altering the original environment of a location to cyberspace of one enclosed with red lightning data, turning the surroundings into a chaotic and dull-looking one. This dimension allows Delete to empower his usual abilities and will not disappear even after he assumes his Ultimate Form. The dimension will only disappear upon his death or when Delete chooses. ***'Erasure Deletion': After a while, the Chaos Dimension can completely drain off the life energies of other organisms and completely digitize the particular area into data. This is irreversible until his death. **'Deletion Drainage': The main purpose of minus drain energy. He either drains from a natural source, the life energy of other lifeforms and converting them into data which Delete empowers himself with. **'Deletion Blast': Delete fires a stream of minus drain energy from his both hands and weakening his foes. **'Deletion Burst': A ball of minus energy thrown, which instantly digitizes the desired target and pushing back the opponent. **'Minus Data': Delete can transform into masses of data for easier transversing across space. ***'Minus Teleport': He could teleport rapidly to another location, and swiftly dodging attacks. ***'Lightning Minus Bolt': A bolt of lightning which served as a distraction for foes or damaging them directly. From spinning rapidly, Delete creates afterimages for confusing his form and creating an electric vortex for the same purpose. **'Deletion Radius': A weaker version of the Chaos Dimension, trapping the specific target and dealing with them immediately. **'Deletion Barrier': A defensive barrier of minus drain energy erected to block attacks. **'Deletion Aura': An aura of minus drain energy that allows Delete to be impervious to attacks, going invisible and phasing through solid matter. **'Deletion Shockwave': A shockwave of minus drain energy launch from the ground, shocking foes and absorbing their energies. **'Deletion Rainfall': Casting a rain shower on the surrounding area to strengthen himself while weakening the opponent. **'Deletion Road': A straight path of minus drain energies with increased speed for advantage. *'Speedy Move': Delete excels in the use of agility and fast movements during his battles. Delete is capable of performing excellent reflexes. *'Blackhole Creation': Delete is able to create a black hole for traveling with his comrades or to suck foes inside, weakening them before releasing them. *'Deletion Vortex': Delete is able to create a lightning vortex around his feet to stay afloat. :;Special *'Deletium Sun-Ray': His beam finisher, '+' style beam, which is green and red color. *'Deletium Ripper': Red energy spike arrows to cut his foes. *'Deletium Crescent': Creates an energy crescent blade to strike the opponent. *'Deletium Arrow': Dark energy arrows to stun his foes. *'Dark Sword': A katana, only seen used in human form, it’s charged with minus power. :;Physical *'Delete Speed Kick': A very fast kick used by Delete, electric shockwave is unleashed. **'Slash Kick': A very powerful slash kick with dark flames. *'Delete Speed Punch': A very fast punch used by Delete, electric shockwave is unleashed and emission of blue flames. *'Delete Strangle': Delete can choke his foes by strangling them. *'Delete Headbutt': A headbutt attack. *'Delete Jamming': A powerful defensive jamming attack. Can be used as an offensive attack. This attack involves Delete acting as a drill. - Drainage= Drainage *'Grip Strength': 90, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 170,000 tonnes *'Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Latent Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Pressure': Can't witstand high pressures. Delete's ultimate form, debuting in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. :;Abilities *'Powers of Normal Mode': Being an Ultimate mode, Delete can use a stronger variant of his normal mode attacks. * : A stronger variant of Minus Drain Energy, and can naturally amplify his manipulation powers. **'Deletion Lifedrain': Delete's strongest attack in this form of as an Ultra, Delete releases minus drain energy from his whole body, instantly digitizing anything in front of him, turning it into a mass of data. **'Deletion Shower': Delete's second strongest attack in this form, Delete releases a rain shower to drain anything Delete wishes, and converting it into his own power to empower himself. **'Minus Geyser': Delete surrounds himself with energy orbs, and releasing a barrage of minus drain energy blasts which causes devastating damage. A stronger variant involves lightning bolt released, channeling a stunning effect. This attack weakens foes tremendously. **'Drainage Dragon': Delete can summon 7-8 dragons of pure energy to aid him in combat. A maximum of 40 can be summoned. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. ***'Digitize Breath': A breath of minus energy to digitize foes. ***'Minus Striker ': The dragons releases countless energy arrows, which instantly digitize the targets. :;Special *'Delete Sun-Stream': A more powerful variant of his Deletium Sun-Ray. :;Physical Carried from Normal Form }} Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Virus